Wonderful Tonight
by Moonlight Sonata94
Summary: One shot. It is the annual Shinhwa fair and everyone was enjoying it. But then, the F4 suddenly thought of having 'Battle of the Bands' on the last day of the fair. With the 'Kimchi' band in the contest, they will surely rock everyone's world.


It is the annual Shinhwa Fair. Booths are all around Shinhwa High; marriage booths, jail booths, kissing booths, etc. The whole Shinhwa grounds are full of booths. You can also see a lot of food booths. Here and there, people are crowding the booths and perfectly enjoying the fair.

The Shinhwa Fair is a fair that is dedicated to the clubs and organizations of Shinhwa High. They are to organize the fair for the students and visitors of Shinhwa. All of the organizations took their time preparing games that will surely be enjoyed by the people. Of course, the F4 took their part in the fair. They are the largest sponsors for the fair to make it more wonderful. Since it's their last year in Shinhwa, they decided that they should make it more memorable so they announced that the fair will be having a contest at the last day. They call it "Battle of the Bands."

All of the people were completely excited at that announcement. Obviously, people in Shinhwa are big fans of music, especially if the F4 were involved. But then again, even though the F4 are competing at the contest, it didn't stop some brave ones to sign up for the contest too. It would be just for fun, they said. Also, what makes that last day special is that they will be having the annual dance party during the night and the band that will win will be the ones to play the last song of the dance.

So now… it's the most awaited event of the Shinhwa Fair. People were taking their respective seats. Some were preparing their video cameras. They didn't want to miss this opportunity to capture the notorious F4 playing in a _band_. Well, technically because people only see them playing classical instruments and they are not a rock band type.

Oh… yeah… Another thing, the F4 named their band 'Kimchi'. Why? It's a very funny story actually. They decided to call it that because Jun Pyo said so. Mainly because Jun Pyo and Jan Di had a kimchi eating contest a few days ago and Jun Pyo was so frustrated that Jan Di won over him. But of course, Jun Pyo can't hide the fact that he was amused at Jan Di's appetite. Thus, the name 'Kimchi'.

The F4 are all in their very own music room, complete with every type of instruments you can think of. It's a vast room that is located just behind the stage of the Shinhwa auditorium, the location of the contest. The four of them were still practicing their music. They will be playing four songs; Dear Maria Count Me In, Hero, Your Guardian Angel and their favorite, Wonderful Tonight. The Casanova will use the melody of his voice for vocals, the quietest among the group will play the lead in the guitars, Don Juan will make us feel the beat with the rhythms and lastly, the Shinhwa heir will rock the stage with the drums.

"Okay, one more time guys and then we're done." Yi Jung shouted at them as the others were drinking a glass of water. The four of them were practicing for practically the whole day and they were dead tired. They just want this show to get it over and done with.

"I don't even know why we're practicing guys. We'll do well anyway." As usual, the arrogant Jun Pyo said.

"I want this to be special Jun Pyo." Yi Jung told him with a sigh.

Woo Bin whistled at the word 'special'. He smirked and can't help but tease Yi Jung. "You want this to be special because this is for a 'special' someone." He held his fingers up, indicating the quotations in the word special.

Yi Jung just glared at him and grabbed the microphone. "Okay guys. One. Two. Three!"

With that, the blast of music can be heard all throughout the room. The four of them poured their heart out for their music. Well, as they say, things get good when you put your heart in it. They believed they will be great in the show. They just know it.

Meanwhile, through the crowd, all were anxiously waiting for the F4. The F4 were last to perform in the contest. Although the other bands are also good in playing, they know that the F4 are still the best that will perform that afternoon. Two of the people who were impatiently waiting for the F4 to appear onstage were Jan Di and Ga Eul, the two most special people to be associated with the F4. They made sure that they took two seats upfront to get a better look at their guys.

Although Jan Di didn't show any affection to her boyfriend, she still supports him at everything he does including this band. Ga Eul, on the other hand, wants to give support to the F4. Well, especially her Yi Jung sunbae. Even though they are not a couple, that will not stop her from cheering for him and watching him sing in the band. Ga Eul just wishes that the song they will sing will be dedicated for her by Yi Jung. Sighing, Ga Eul frowned when it came to her mind that it was impossible for Yi Jung to do such a thing. She thinks his ego wouldn't let him ruin his Casanova image.

Finally, the crowd stood up and a lot of cheers and screams can be heard all throughout the auditorium. With confidence, the F4 appeared from backstage. They took their respective places and smiled at the audience. They looked like that this thing wasn't a big deal to them at all. It seemed that this contest was nothing but a habit for them. Well, that was what the crowd thought.

On stage, the F4 were seriously nervous at their performance. What if something goes wrong? Yi Jung held the microphone stand with his shaking hands. He knows that somewhere in the crowd, his girl was watching his every move.

He wanted to shrug off his nervousness so he decided to look for her through the crowd. She was his only hope. She is his strength in this. Yi Jung needs her. At last, as if the gods heard his silent prayers, he spotted her in the front row. He felt himself sigh inwardly as he caught her gaze. His eyes expressed everything he was meaning to say to her and he will sing that out loud in front of everybody at that moment. He locked his gaze unto hers and he wasn't going to pull away from that gaze during their whole performance.

Ga Eul, on the other hand, turned crimson red when she understood what Yi Jung was doing. He wasn't going to let go, she knows it. Inside her heart and mind, she had this little hope that may be… just may be… Yi Jung loves her the way she does for him.

Yi Jung started singing their first song, Dear Maria Count Me In. He still didn't let go of Ga Eul's gaze. He gained strength at those beautiful brown orbs of hers. It was his only source. At the second song, Hero, people were starting to look at where Yi Jung was staring at. He wasn't moving at the stage at all. He was singing the song, pouring his heart out and all, but not to the point that he has strength enough to move around the stage. He just can't.

Their third song, Your Guardian Angel, was a blast. They earned loud cheers from the audience; louder than the other two songs. With that, Ga Eul smiled; that smile that Yi Jung finds adorable to stare at. Yi Jung looked away and tried to hide his blush but it was no use. Ga Eul, on the other hand, wore an amused expression on her face. Did Yi Jung just blush?

When Yi Jung saw that smile, he felt his heart beat faster that it was if that's even possible. He quickly fixed his composure and faced the crowd once again. The continuous throbbing of his heart made him take the microphone off from its stand and move to his left side. He waved and smiled at the crowd as he was finishing the last verse of the song. Finally, when he was done, he stopped and smiled at the crowd.

"Okay guys! Thank you!" Yi Jung bowed. He then looked back at the F3 and winked at them. Jun Pyo in the drums drew out something from behind the drum set. It was a small blue silk pouch. Once he got the hold of it, he threw it to Yi Jung and Yi Jung raised his hand to catch the pouch. He smiled at Jun Pyo and gave him the thumbs up. He looked at his best friends and they gave him a meaningful nod.

After that exchange of nods, Yi Jung faced the crowd as they screamed for more. "Okay guys. Settle down please." Yi Jung shouted behind the microphone. The audience sat back down on their seats and listened intently at what Yi Jung was about to say. "We have one more song and this song is dedicated to…" Yi Jung paused and locked his gaze to Ga Eul once more "…to you, Chu Ga Eul." He threw the pouch to her and Ga Eul caught it perfectly. She blushed and buried herself into her seat as the audience turned to look at who caught the pouch. She earned a few groans from the high school girls but she didn't care. At that moment, it was only she and Yi Jung.

The soft and mild intro was then heard. Yi Jung waited for his signal to start singing. When he heard it, he didn't forget to keep eye contact with Ga Eul. He moved across the stage as he sang the lyrics of the song, Wonderful Tonight.

:P

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

After the amazing performance of the F4, the audience dispersed immediately and rushed to their respective houses to prepare for the dance party that evening. Even Ga Eul didn't wait to congratulate and praise the F4 for a job well done. She immediately left the auditorium with Jan Di and went to her house to get dressed.

It took her weeks to contemplate on what she was going to wear that night. She finally decided on a black tube dress. The middle part of the dress was made with net that shows her tummy. Gems were scattered all around the dress and it made her look like a sparkling star in the evening sky. She wore black stilettos on her feet with a large gem in the middle bordered with straps of the stiletto.

She fished the pouch that Yi Jung threw to her earlier and pulled out a necklace from it. It was a necklace with a ring as a pendant. The ring was extraordinarily dazzling. It was a white gold band with pink diamonds surrounding it. Inside the ring were the words, 'Wonderful Tonight'. She smiled and felt her cheeks hot when she saw it. She decided to put it back to the pouch and into her purse.

When she checked herself out on the mirror once more, she decided to keep her long curly locks down. She just brushed it to smoothen it out. She then applied light make-up on her face since she is never really a fan of make-up. With a quick gloss on her red lips, she was finally done.

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

She checked her watch to see if she was late for the party. And yes, indeed, she was. She groaned in frustration because Jan Di was supposed to be there a few minutes ago. She pulled out her phone from her purse to call Jan Di but then her phone began ringing. She looked at the caller ID. It was Yi Jung.

It took her a few more minutes before she finally gained her senses and answered the phone.

"Yoboseyo?" Her voice came out stuttering.

"Ga Eul-yang? Are you okay?" Yi Jung's voice was heard from the line.

"Yeah… I am… So why are you calling sunbae?" Ga Eul asked trying not to sound nervous. Seriously, she was having butterflies in her stomach at that very moment.

"I thought you need a ride." Ga Eul swears Yi Jung was smirking at the other end. "I know you're ready so can you please go outside?"

Ga Eul hung up the phone and rushed to her front door. She opened it and there, she saw Yi Jung leaning on his orange sports car, waving to her. She let out a small smile and closed the door behind her. She walked towards Yi Jung, still holding that weak smile on her face. She bowed as a way of greeting to him. She was afraid that her voice will come out wrongly once she say something.

Yi Jung opened the car door for her and she reluctantly slipped in. He made his way to the driver's side and once he was inside, he revved the engine and sped off.

Inside the car, there was an unexplainable silence between the two of them. Yi Jung was silently thinking why Ga Eul wasn't wearing the necklace he gave to her that afternoon. Ga Eul, on the other hand, didn't know what to say to him.

Finally, gathering up all the courage he can muster, Yi Jung cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Ga Eul-yang… you look wonderful tonight." He let out a sweet smile on his face but his eyes were still focused on the road.

Ga Eul let out a chuckle. "It's like you're song this afternoon, sunbae."

Hearing her laugh, Yi Jung can't help but smile even more. "Yeah… Do you like the song?"

Once she heard the question, she blushed and looked outside the window. "Yeah… It's… wonderful…"

It was Yi Jung's turn to chuckle now. "I guess you really did like it."

When realization dawned on Ga Eul, she giggled and looked at Yi Jung. "So do you think you'll win the contest?"

"Yeah… We always do." Yi Jung let out a smirk.

"Yah! Sunbae! You're so full of yourself!" Ga Eul playfully hit him on his arm.

Yi Jung laughed, yet again. "So are you feeling alright?" Ga Eul asked him.

"Yeah. I feel wonderful tonight." Yi Jung said in a mocking tone. Ga Eul laughed but tried so hard to keep a straight face. Yi Jung can't help but be amused as Ga Eul displayed her all too cute pout.

"We're here." Yi Jung pulled over and turned off the engine. He got out of the car quickly to open the other door for Ga Eul. He held out his hand and Ga Eul took it. Yi Jung closed the door with his other hand. The couple walked hand in hand towards the entrance of the Shinhwa hall where the dance party will be held.

As soon as the two made their entrance, people started staring at them. They began whispering to the others beside them.

"_Are they together?"_

"_No! Yi Jung sunbae is only for us!"_

"_What?! She doesn't deserve him! He should have picked me!"_

More whispers and murmurs can be heard as they made their way to the F3. They were seated at a special table in front of the hall with Jan Di.

"Yo Yi Jung!" His best friend, Song Woo Bin, greeted him with a sly smile etched on his face. "Wow… Ga Eul… You look gorgeous." He looked up and down Ga Eul in awe.

Ga Eul slightly blushed and bowed as a sign of gratitude. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see who it was. Yi Jung was looking at her expectantly, holding up his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Of course, Ga Eul accepted and took his hand. They made their way to the dance floor and then there. Their hearts were thumping as one as Ga Eul placed her hands on Yi Jung's shoulder while Yi Jung's hands locked behind the small of her back. The rhythm and the music they felt right there and then was uncontrollable. The magic of the night was beyond real. It was all surreal to the both of them.

_I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

Yi Jung leaned forward slowly to her ears. "Why aren't you wearing the necklace I gave you?" He whispered softly.

Ga Eul blushed shyly. "Because you don't know the proper way to give a woman a necklace." She whispered back.

Yi Jung smiled at his sweet little country bumpkin. She's too amusing and childish. Yi Jung pulled back from her and held up his hand. "Give me the necklace then."

Ga Eul smiled at him and pulled out the pouch in her purse. Yi Jung took the necklace from the purse and went to Ga Eul's back. He placed the necklace around her neck and untucked her hair. He went back in front of her and pulled her closer to him. She locked her arms on his neck and she let herself drown on those brown orbs. "Thank you sunbae." She whispered.

Yi Jung beamed but didn't dare break their chain. He leaned closer. "You look wonderful tonight." With that, he closed the gap between their lips.

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_


End file.
